


this is fine

by Lady_Flame96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, References to Depression, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96
Summary: Long Story Short, I was having a depressive episode and wrote this to feel better.If you thoughts about the "This is fine" meme while reading the title, kudos to you!
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	this is fine

**Author's Note:**

> In case you somehow missed it, TRIGGER WARNING FOR DEPRESSION AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS! 
> 
> I was having a very bad day and I projected (is that the right word?) all of it on Sans, adding a couple things that I feel fit the character.

"this is fine. it's fine, really."

Sans kept repeating those words in his head, trying to convince himself.

"i just... need to put on a smile. is not that hard, done it plenty of times before."

Sans had some bad days and some awful days. 

Today, getting out of bed felt like the hardest task in the world. Like one of that Hercules guy.

  
Sans made the mistake of looking out the window, a small part of him hoping that seeing the sun would help him.

  
Snow

There was only snow visible outside. 

He wasn't even surprised. All he felt was despair. He wanted to curl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep. To never wake up again? No, he couldn't leave Papyrus alone.

Sans felt like he was drowning, it was hard to breath.

He gritted his teeth. Papyrus would come to get him soon, he just needed to put on his trademark fake smile. He's a skeleton, it shouldn't be that hard. And if anyone asked or was worried about him, he'll just throw a pun their way. Like always.

Sans was curled up in his bed, fighting the tears; there was no need to worry Papyrus. 

Papyrus would probably be better without him. He knew that he was a hold back. Pap would be head of the Royal Guard if he didn't had to take care of Sans too. 

  
Maybe it would be better if he just dusted on the spot.

No no, Papyrus would be so sad about it. He couldn't!

"SANS!" Speaking of which, here comes his little bro to drag him out of bed. Literally. 

"SANS! ARE YOU AWAKE?"

Fake smile, same puns, same routine. It's fine, you can do it.

"I JUST WANTED TO WISH YOU A NICE DAY BEFORE I HEADED OUT FOR WORK. I MADE BREAKFAST BUT IT WILL BE COLD FOR THE TIME YOU GET UP, BUT WORRY NOT, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO HEAT IT UP! HAVE A NICE DAY BROTHER, I'LL SEE YOU LATER! NYE EHE EH!"

...

  
...

what?

  
wait what?!

That's not how it goes! 

Papyrus yell at him to wake up because they're late for work and tell he to re-calibrate the puzzles, then he stays at his sentry station until the kid arrives and then Papyrus scolds him for not recalibrating the puzzles and-

Sans' thoughts are put on a stop when he heard another knock at his door, this one way softer.

Definitely not Papyrus nor Undyne. 

  
  
"Sans?"

  
Sans freeze.

You. 

Your voice.

Then... He wasn't underground. 

Sans wanted to smack himself when he realised, it's just winter.

His first winter on the Surface. 

"Sans, you ok in there? I was getting a little worried."

Why worry about him?

"May I come in?"

Sans took a deep breath and put on his best smile.

"sure kiddo."

You opened the door and locked eyes with him.

Sure enough it was you. Stars, you were as gorgeous as he remembered. Sure, he saw you yesterday, but that felt like it was so far away.

You entered his room and strode to his bed, ignoring the garbage on the floor and even the trash tornado (that still amazed you).

"What's wrong Sans?" Such a simple question that almost made him panic.

"nothing's wrong." He smiled closing his sockets so you couldn't try to see a flicker in his eyelights.

You sighed "You know you can talk with me right?" You sounded so worried.

no no! don't worry about me! worry about someone who's worth worrying for! 

"i'm fine. really!"

"You're not fine! Now tell me what's bothering you before I imagine worst case scenario!"

Sans felt his mask slipping and made the mistake of opening his sockets.

There were so many strong emotions in those orbs of yours. 

"I love you, remember that."

That made it. His fake happiness disappeared and he sobbed loudly.

You hugged him, holding him as close as possible as he curled into himself.

Sans cried, a lot. But you didn't mind.

This was for him. It was so important to him to know that people loved him and cared for him.

"It's ok Sans, I'm here for you. You're loved and you are worth. You're worth of feeling loved."

  
Today wasn't a good, but that's ok. It's ok to not be ok.

When Sans crying subdued, you still hold him close "What do you say if we bring this to the couch? Maybe put on something funny, just to lighter the mood."

Sans nodded, magic staining his cheeks. 

  
He was in the mood for The Office.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to hold me or someone to hold.
> 
> Remember that there's people that care and love you.


End file.
